1. Technical Field
The invention relates to self-aligning multiple connection devices which can be remotely actuated for connection and disconnection without it being necessary to ensure perfect initial alignment of the two mating assemblies forming a connection device.
There is a need for multiple connection devices fulfilling this function in various technical fields, when the connection device is so located that access by an operator is difficult or impossible. Examples are the nuclear, steel making, agroalimentary fields and the exploitation of sea beds.
2. Prior Art
Multiple connection devices have already been proposed which include mating elements provided with means forcing them into alignment. Such devices include two assemblies one of which is movable towards and away from the other. One of the assemblies has a first mechanical connection plate and a first electrical connection or mating element with contacts which is secured to the plate; the other assembly includes a second mechanical connection plate and a second electrical connection or mating element with contacts adapted for engaging those of the first element. The second connection element is movable with respect to the second plate, along the contact engagement direction.
For simplicity, the term "contact" has been used above for designating the elements used for connection. This term must be understood quite generally as covering not only transmission of electric signals or power, but also optical or fluid transfer connections.
Most known connection devices of the above-defined type attempting to compensate, during engagement of the contacts, for the relative misalignments of the assemblies, transversal to the engagement direction and angularly are not completely satisfactory, particularly because they are complex in construction.